


Pour Some Misery Down On Me

by Squidapples



Series: Origami Cranes Verse [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Surprisingly there are only 5 references besides the obvious Flash one.Title is from Only Happy When It Rains-Garbage.The best description of Went and Dominic I ever heard was from a Prison Break season 4 commentary with some of the writers "I'm a 6' foot bald football player and you're a male model."The letter was written in at the last minute.This would have been posted last night had I not gotten... distracted.Written for Spncoldesthits.





	

They came back which wasn’t good because Dean was seconds away from needing a shrink,a straight jacket and a padded room.

Dena opened to find a tall man who’d he never seen before “since Miss.Lance,Miss.Snart,Mr.Snart and Mr.Rory seemed to left a lasting impression on you I’ve been sent to see if you’d like to come see the Waverider” Rip explained to him.

Sam had to basically drag Dean out of the bunker Dean insisted on taking Castiel come with for protection.

Sam,Dean and Castiel were introduced to the team Leo shoot him a smirk that unnerved him to his core.

At least Sara didn’t look like she wanted to use him for target practice.

Dean didn't understand how Laurel and Mick were together he’d hit on her but he knew Mick would kill him plus if she was anything like her sister could kill him too.

Kendra looked like she was pretty nice but with this crew you could tell.

Jax didn’t look older then 24 and for some reason he hung around with a guy old enough to be his grandfather.

Lisa’s beautiful but deadly and apparently she already had a boyfriend back home who Leo sort of tolerated.

Rip and Jonah don’t show it much but they’re together and from what Dean gathered Jonah was from the 1800’s.

A badass cowboy from the 1800’s and a British Time Master.

Time Master wasn’t that like a Time Lord Dean wondered.

A blind person could see Nate and Ray were together Sam bonded with them because they’re the resident nerds.

Dean wondered seeing Rip and Jonah,Nate and Ray if he could ever be that with Castiel not that he wanted to but he was curious.

Suddenly something red flew past him knocking him on his ass “sorry about that” the guy said helping him up.

“Is everyone on team pretty” Dean screamed the whole team just looked at him.

“I’m actually not on the team I just visit from time to time and I’m flattered but I have a girlfriend” Barry said “Barry stop babbling you’re gonna scare Dean away and that’s my job” Leo told him.

“Also is everyone in a relationship and or have a robot” Dean asked.

“Just because you Castiel aren’t together and you’re salty doesn’t mean you can take it on other people” Sam told him.

“Shut up Sam and go back to bonding with the hot nerds” Dean told him.

Sam just smiled and continued talking to Nate and Ray.

Leo smirked creepily “You’ve found out our secret we’re all together and on Tuesdays we switch partners to spice it up and keep things fresh” Leo drawled.

Dean looked around the room for proof that this was true “we’re not all together” Ray said.

“Shut up Raymond no one asked you” Leo told him. 

Nate started to say something “you too Pretty” Leo said tuning his gaze from Nate to Dean.

For some reason Dean decided to have a staring contest with Leo it went on for like 20 minutes before Sara stepped between them.

Dean went to move her aside “touch her and you’ll be needing new arms” Leo warned him.

Mick appeared beside Dean and growled at him “drop it this is even more torturing then having to watch Pretty and Haircut flirting with each other” Mick demanded.

“Not everyone has a robot Lisa has BB-8,Ray and Nate have Steely and I have a Sewaddle” Sara told him.

Everything was too much for Dean his head was spinning at least he thinks it’s his head maybe it’s the room.

“BB-8 stop rolling around Dean that’s not how you get him to play with you” Kendra told him BB-8 just beeped and rolled over Dean toes.

Dean fainted then he woke up later in an infirmary of some sort Sara stood next to him “Leo was just joking you know” she told him.

“Mr.Winchester I gave something to help with your concussion,your sore toes and stress” Gideon told him.

Of course they had talking ship why wouldn’t they “where are we and why can’t I can’t see” Dean asked right before he puked.

“Side effects of time travel should clear up soon and welcome to Earth-49 the Hoenn region” Rip told him.

“Last time we were here everybody was arguing over who should go get BB-8 so we didn’t get to explore” Jax explained.

“Last time” Dean inquired “BB-8 likes to get lost a lot but he’s not as bad as Steely who likes to set everything on fire” Jax told him.

Poor Dean was getting such a headache BB-8 rolled over to him and beeped Dean jumped about a foot.

Sam stayed on the Waverider because someone needed to babysit Steely.

Castiel came over holding something “what is that” Dean asked “it’s called Lotad and for some reason it has a red cabbage on it’s head” Castiel told him.

Dean found out that the only thing Lotad could say was it’s name.

Poor Dean everything was getting to be too much for him maybe he should think about retiring soon.

They spent a week on Earth-49 exploring Hoenn Dean found Leo’s not such a bad guy but he’s still scared of him.

He doesn’t trust him either Leo kept pickpocketing him and everytime he got his wallet back Mick or Lisa would steal it.

But Mick really scares him seriously the guy looks like a linebacker.

Nate and Ray were the most adorable couple Dean had ever seen and he’d deny that he ever said that.

The reason the Lotads were carrying red cabbage on their heads was if they got hungry they could just tip their heads and have a meal.

Then put it back up there for later it worked a lot better when they evolved into Lombre and Ludicolo and grew arms.

After the Waverider dropped Sam,Dean and Castiel off Dean lay in bed staring at the ceiling he was still really nervous around Leo and Mick but he was doing better he still didn’t want to see them ever again though and the Metahumans had been too much for him too.

A few days later Dean got a letter.

May.25 1983

Dean,

Sara’s Making me write this letter seriously she’s standing behind as I write this.

When Mick,Lisa,Sara and I came to visit you we caused some damage.

Okay it was more then some damage both physical and mental.

Okay I can’t do this anymore Sara.

To cut the crap we’re never going to see each other again.

Rip said something about too many visits to see you.

Ripped a hole in the space time continuum which is the fabric of the universe according to the nerd twins.

So if we make another time jump to see you time would fold in on itself.

So you can just ignore that invitation that Sara sent for our Valentine’s day party.

She sent that before Rip told us that we ripped a hole in the universe.

Which is too bad because we have a lot of people coming Sara’s ex-boyfriend,his ex-fiance and whoever else they bring.

All the goody goody’s at S.T.A.R Labs and whatever version of Harrison Wells they have currently.

So you can relax we’re not going to kill you not that we ever were me and Mick just wanted to make ya squirm a bit.

Sara and Lisa are naturally scary and you aren’t the first to fear them.

This letter’s going on too long so I’ll stop Sara said I should sign my name so you know who this is from.

I told her you know who it’s from and if you don’t you’re smart you can figure it out.

Hey Dean it’s Sara I asked Rip if you knowing our identities would mess up the timeline.

He said normally it would because never met us to begin with but since your timeline is in danger of closing in on itself which would delete your entire existence.

At least on Earth-1 it wouldn’t affect any other earths.

Sara Lance-White Canary

Leonard Snart-Captain Cold

Mick Rory-Heat Wave

Lisa Snart-Golden Glider

Jefferson “Jax” Jackson/Martin Stein-F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M.

Laurel Lance-Black Canary

Ray Palmer-The A.T.O.M.

Kendra Saunders-Hawk girl

Jonah Hex

Nate Heywood-Citizen Steel

Rip Hunter

Barry Allen-The Flash

If you're wondering the spider silk like goo is from Sewaddle,The burn marks are from Steely and the roll marks are from BB-8.

Yours,Sara

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly there are only 5 references besides the obvious Flash one.  
> Title is from Only Happy When It Rains-Garbage.  
> The best description of Went and Dominic I ever heard was from a Prison Break season 4 commentary with some of the writers "I'm a 6' foot bald football player and you're a male model."  
> The letter was written in at the last minute.  
> This would have been posted last night had I not gotten... distracted.  
> Written for Spncoldesthits.


End file.
